


The New Millenium

by notADWarrick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox makes an unplanned diversion to Dana's motel room to issue an unneeded apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Millenium

Mulder knocked on the motel room door

  
“Scully it’s me”. He knew she was behind the grimy peephole looking out at him. She opened the door.

  
“Why did I expect this?” Scully said.

  
“I…” Mulder stuttered off

  
“Just come in and sit down, we’ll talk about it” Scully replied, reading his thoughts. He stepped into the room. It maybe wasn’t the greatest, but what could you expect. He collapsed on the scratchy fabric chair in the corner.

  
“I’m sorry about the kiss. Yesterday. It’s just, it was new years, and I… I thought it would be nice.”

  
“Mulder, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I don’t?”

  
“No.”

  
“Why not?” It was Scully’s turn to stutter out an inadequate answer

  
“I…”

  
“Did you like it?”

  
There was a long pause. “Maybe, but that’s besides the point, Mulder. It was platonic.”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Yeah. It was just… whatever” Scully replied, sarcasm tingeing her voice. Or maybe doubt. She sat on the bed. Mulder studied her in the awkward silence. She was in sweatpants and an old FBI academy shirt, her hair was pulled back out of her face, and the dingy hotel lamp light glinted off of the lenses of her reading glasses. She must have been working on something for the case. She noticed him studying her.

  
“Why are you really here Mulder?”

  
“Because. I couldn’t stop thinking about... I guess what I wanted to tell you…” he stopped for a second and swallowed the lump stuck in his throat. Scully waited for him to continue

  
“If that kiss was platonic, then is this too?” and before he realized it, he had risen from the chair, stumbled over to where she was now standing by the bed, and crashed his lips onto hers for the second time in two days. It had been delicate before, less needy, more celebratory. This time it was like fire in his gut waiting to escape. Scully pulled away for a second.

  
“fuck” she mumbled under her breath. He laughed and she kissed him all the harder. Her tongue flicked in between his teeth for the third time and his hands grasped at the small of her back, looking for purchase on her shirt. Finally, he grabbed at its hem, and pulled it over her head.

  
“you weren’t wearing a bra?”

  
“I was about to go to bed when you showed up Mulder.” She said, taking off her glasses.

  
“Easier for me” he said, and picked her up almost unthinkingly, setting her lightly on the bed.

  
“You don’t have to be a gentleman” Scully said, still catching her breath.

  
“Good” Mulder said. He straddled her, and kissed her again, sucking on her lip this time, moving his hands across her bare torso. Scully grappled with his shirt.

  
“Let me” he said

  
“God, Mulder, do you have to be the boss of everything?” Scully joked, pulling her legs from underneath him.

  
“Only sometimes,” he winked at her. Scully wrapped her legs around his waist, and Mulder leaned in to kiss her again, softly.

  
“You’re to good for me Scully. I... I lo..." he began to mumble, but before hecould finish his sentence

  
“I know”

  
“Scully, you are not the Han Solo in this scenario,” he laughed

  
“Oh really? Then who is?”

"Surely not you, Princess!" he answered. Mulder kissed slowly down her collarbone as she layed her head back against the pillow. He traced her nipples with his fingers, and he could feel her shiver. Tenderly, he suckled her breast, nipping, moving his tongue in circles. A moan escaped Scullys lips.

  
“Mulder”  Scully said, doubt in her voice. He stopped for a second.

  
“Is this okay?” He asked.

  
“Keep going.” And he did. Slowly, he moved his fingers under the elastic waistband of her sweatpants, and what felt like cotton underwear. He could feel her body taut, waiting. With the utmost tenderness, he slipped a finger inside the wetness between her legs, circling her, feeling her. Again, she moaned in pleasure. He’d thought of this hundreds of times but somehow in person it was different. He withdrew, and pulled off her pants for better access. She leaned up kissed him recklessly, almost sloppy but not quite. He knew she wanted him. She reached and felt his already hard cock through his pajama pants.

  
“Well, I didn’t know you liked me that much Mulder.” He didn’t reply for the moan he had bitten back. She had dipped her hand inside his boxers, running her fingers lightly across his tip.

  
“Damn, Scully”

  
“What?” she asked.

  
“Wait. Tonite, I am treating you. This is my real apology.”

  
“You still don’t need to apologize.”

  
“No, but I’m using it as an excuse to eat you out Scully, so get used to it.” And with that he began to move slowly downward. He placed soft kisses along the freckles on her hips, the inside of her thighs, and finally between her legs. He flicked his tongue inside her, exploring, and felt her thighs tighten just slightly in tension around his head. He nibbled for awhile, toying with her, savoring her taste, before using his finger again, reaching for the places that elicited more moans. Again she said his name. He loved the way it sounded on her lips. At last he felt her tighten, saw her back arch off the bed, just slightly. Her mouth gasped open in a perfect O. She was beautiful, he thought again. Wonderfully amazingly beautiful. He came back up and kissed her again. She could taste herself on his lips, almost like iron.

  
“Mulder.” She breathed.

  
“Where on earth did you learn to do that”

  
“Not from Star Wars that's for sure.” he replied coyly.

  
“It’s your turn.” And she flipped him around. Scully pulled off the only article of clothing he had left, and his length sprung out.

  
“I didn’t know you wore briefs” Scully teased. Mulder was to distracted to reply. She grasped him in her hands, running them up and down his shaft, playing with his tip. It was Mulder moaning this time.

  
“Condom” he managed to get out. “Wallet”. She retrieved it from his pants on the floor, and ripped the package open with her teeth.

  
“let me do it” she said, as he reached for it. Slowly, she rolled it down as she straddled him, teasing his base just a little. She kissed him again, tracing her hands along his bare chest as she positioned herself. Without much warning Mulder could feel himself plunge inside her. She was still wet. He mumbled her name.

  
“What was that?” Scully leaned forward, and whispered in his ear seductively.

  
“Scullly” he said, louder, heavier, and she began to move up and down, creating a rhythm. He lost himself in her, watching as she bit her lip above him, still gyrating. That was what did it. The lip bite. He felt himself shudder, thrusting a last few times as he felt her tighten again, spilling out onto him, just as he came. They both let out gasps in tandem. He pulled out and rolled to the side a little bit. Scully collapsed next to him, both of them breathing hard. Once she had caught her breath she whispered softly,

  
“It wasn’t platonic at all. It’s always been you.”

  
“I just can’t get you out of my head can I, Scully. There’s no one I’d rather start the millennium with.” He sighed back.

  
“Me either.” He wrapped his arms around her, and let his fingers follow all the moles and freckles along her side as she put her head on his chest. They fell asleep, legs still tangled together, and the next morning no one noticed that they both left from one room, except maybe the clerk, who didn’t much care either way.


End file.
